Girl Meets World: NY Subway Love
by Batasyl
Summary: Fate determines who enters your life, your actions decide who stays.


Lucas Friar has a secret. Everyday for the past four months, he's been falling ever so slightly in love with a stranger. He knows that she catches the 7:32 train with him. He knows she has gorgeous brown eyes. And he knows it's not an accident that their eyes meet so often across the crowded train aisle. He just doesn't know her name...

On a medical rotation at New York Veterinary Hospital, Lucas' hours were not regular but, if he was on an early shift, he made sure that he caught the 7:32 train. For close to four months now he had enjoyed watching her, invariably running to the platform, coat open, scarf trailing, coffee in hand, just making the train and sitting breathless for a couple of moments, before she'd delve in her handbag and start writing.

He knew she was gorgeous and that her long brown hair would be neatly tied back by 7:37 and Lucas also knew that he preferred her without makeup more than with.

There were two things different about her this freezing Monday morning though.

Firstly, she was making no attempt to do her writing. Instead she sat with her coat open, revealing her immaculate navy suit, staring into space, her very pretty face void of makeup and, if anything, rather strained.

His friend, Farkle, had been teasing him and had told Lucas to finally do something about the mystery woman on the train.

The second thing that was different though was that, unlike other mornings, where they occasionally made eye contact and either looked away and pretended they hadn't or would give the other a brief smile, although lately, a less than brief smile, this morning she was completely lost in her own world.

Lucas glanced up from the news he was reading on his phone and saw that her brown eyes were filling with tears. She looked in her handbag and came up with a napkin and loudly blew her nose.

Yes, it was very different this morning because she was seriously starting to cry. Lucas could almost feel her absolute sense of horror and panic as she started to break down in a very public place.

He pretended not to notice of course. Just as everyone on the train did.

The train stopped at a station, where it generally paused for a while. There were three more stops to go before she usually got off but Lucas watched as she hitched up her handbag and fled from the train. She stood on the platform taking deep breaths and then, giving into her tears, slumped against the wall and cried.

It was none of his business. Had the train not still sat idling Lucas might just have carried on to work but he couldn't simply sit there and watch her cry.

Lucas got off.

Riley jumped as a hand came down on her shoulder and a deep voice asked if she was okay.

She turned and saw that the delicious stranger who made her morning commute just a little bit nicer had actually got off the train to check on her, when she knew that this wasn't his stop.

'Go,' she said, 'the train might leave...'

'There'll be another one,' he said. 'Actually, given were talking New York subway, we might even have time for breakfast...'

He made her smile amidst the tears that she was desperately trying to stop, and stop they briefly did as she became more aware of his hand that was still on her shoulder. Their eyes met again, only this time with contact between them.

God but he was even better looking close up, Riley thought.

He was not her usual type-he was a bit scruffy and his blonde hair could do with a cut but his eyes, on closer inspection, weren't green, more emerald and they were seriously kind.

'I'm Lucas,' he said and watched as she struggled to make conversation and wondered then if she'd prefer if he left.

'I see you some mornings...' Riley gulped.

'Not for much longer, I finish work next week, I'm heading to Texas in the New Year.' Still they looked at each other and he saw the flicker of disappointment in her eyes. Much the same as he had felt when he realized that he won't be seeing her after next week. 'Is there anything I can do to help?' Lucas didn't have tissues but he had his own supply of take-away napkins in his coat pocket and offered her one, which she took.

'Not really,' Riley let out a breath. 'No.'

Only she could get herself out of the situation she had found her self in. Riley just didn't know how.

The train hissed into life and it was either get back on or wait for the next one.

'Better?' Lucas checked because she seemed a bit calmer.

'Better,' Riley said. 'Though the whole train is staring at me.'

'Who cares?' Lucas said.

Not she, Riley thought. Who cared about people who could only be bothered to stare but would look away the second she returned? Lucas had actually had the kindness to get out.

'Thanks,' Riley said. 'I'm fine now.'

They walked back to the train together and when Riley sat down she wondered if Lucas might sit with her.

Lucas would have liked to but he had no intention of resuming the little smiles and glances they had shared, especially in the last couple of weeks since he'll be leaving.

As the train moved out of the station he got back to the news on his phone, trying to tell himself that it didn't matter...

He still didn't know her name.

Riley let herself into the office and turned on her computer and started to set up, wishing that today, of all days, wasn't the one where she couldn't wear makeup.

'Good morning!'

She heard her uncle Eric's voice before he came into her office where she was checking her emails and he gave a slightly wide-eyed look when he saw her red and swollen eyes

'Remind me to never wake up next to you in the morning," Eric said. 'I'd be terribly disappointed.'

Riley actually smiled. Her uncle Eric teased her all the time but he was never nasty. Riley just wasn't up to laughing this morning.

What's up niche?' Eric asked. 'Why the sullen face this morning?'

'It's my parents. And no, I don't want to talk about it Uncle Eric.'

'Fine,' Eric said, 'can you help me with my speech for this afternoon?'

She did just that. Riley left her uncle Eric's office, grateful for the very busy day ahead.

'So how's Train Man?'

'Uncle Eric, he's called Lucas,' Riley said.

'And?'

'That's all I know,' Riley said. 'Oh, and he's heading to Texas in the New Year.'

'Progress!' Eric smiled and wished her goodnight as she headed out to the cold outside.

Progress. Riley knew that she needed to make some. It's time to be firm with her parents and tell them that she's ready to spread her wings and explore the world.

Lucas was running late on Friday and so he missed his regular train, which wasn't just annoying because it meant that he'd get in late for work but because he hadn't seen her since Monday.

Anyway he was leaving so nothing could ever come of it. Lucas wasn't really into one-night stands and he didn't have that many nights left in New York anyway.

As the train pulled into her station Lucas saw her. He knew she had seen him too because she gave a slight start as she stepped into their usual carriage and saw him there. Lucas frowned just a little at her reaction to him. Clearly she hadn't been in a rush this morning because all her makeup was on.

Had she been avoiding him? Possibly.

She might be embarrassed about her tears, Lucas guessed. He caught her eye and she gave him a tentative smile. In return, he gave her a brief one and then, very deliberately, Lucas pulled out his phone and didn't glance up even once.

No way was he flirting.

Lucas was so engrossed in his phone that Riley managed a slightly closer look than she usually managed. He wasn't so much scruffy, more that he clearly hadn't spent ages in the mirror preening.

She wondered what he'd look like dressed up. Wondered more than perhaps she should about him./

Yes, she'd been avoiding him but, given that the last couple of days had been particularly hellish, she'd also been late for work a couple of times. Now though, having seen him, she wanted to thank him for his kindness on Monday. Perhaps even explain a little what was going on.

Not that he could possibly be interested, but then he'd been thoughtful enough to get off the train. How was it possible to fancy someone, to be so curious about someone you knew absolutely nothing about?

 _Look up_ , Riley thought, but he didn't

Perhaps he felt her eyes on him, or perhaps he was just checking what stop they were nearing, but as the train started to slow he looked up, straight into her eyes, and it was now or never- Riley wanted to get to know him some more.

Riley gave him a smile, not a brief one this time, more of a friendly one. A smile she hoped might encourage conversation the next time they met. A smile that, as she looked into his eyes, changed from friendly to inviting.

He didn't _RSVP_.

She received a frown and then her face turned red as his eyes moved back to his phone.

Riley didn't even get his usual smile when the train stopped and she missed that. All the rest of the way to work she missed it.

Oh, she didn't see Lucas everyday but just knowing there was a chance that he'd be there when she took her seat had made the mornings so much nicer. But the train felt very different this Friday morning. This was how it would be every morning from now on.

It was freezing and cold and Christmas was just around the corner. The office was busy at the moment, everyone getting ready for Christmas and New Year but it would soon close for a couple of weeks.

Not even the thought of two weeks holiday could cheer Riley up as she opened and set up the office./

'Good morning Uncle Eric,' Riley called out as she heard the door open.

'No it isn't,' he said, taking off his coat. 'Last night Cory asked if I could talk to you and I said yes.'

'I thought you had no trouble saying no.'

'Your father chose a very delicate time to ask me,'

'Too much information Uncle Eric.'

'God what have I done? I don't want to talk to my niche,' Eric groaned./

'I think your niche doesn't want to talk to you either,' Riley pointed out and then giggled. 'Can't you just tell my dad to back off?'

'Nope.'

'That sounds very definite.'

'Your dad...him I can handle. It's your mom that I can't!' He turned and saw Riley's pensive expression. 'Don't worry about it. It's too late to talk to you. I already signed off your transfer papers and besides the office of the senator in Texas is expecting you after the New Year.'

'Thank you! Thank you so much Uncle Eric!'

'You're welcome niche.'

Lucas and his friend Farkle were in the middle of a discussion when the cafe's door opened and in came a blonde girl followed by the woman of his dreams.

'Peaches I can't believe that you're leaving me.'

'Oh no you don't! You're not going to make me feel guilty for moving because you Ms. Maya Hart are off to Paris to study French Art. You're leaving me first."

'I know. It's going to be amazing. I mean, me going to Europe and seeing wonderful things while you move to Texas.'

'There's nothing wrong with Texas.'

'Sure, if you're into Cowboys.'

Riley just smiled at her friend.

'So when is your last day at work?'

'Tomorrow,' Riley replied.

Lucas stood on the freezing train platform, scanning each train that pulled in. She was always on the second carriage. Always. If he weren't a jerk last Friday he could have talked to her and gotten her name, and maybe, just maybe, her phone number too.

Instead he stood on the platform shivering and waiting, but then he remembered today is her last day at work. He was going to be here till the last train!

It was hopeless.

'Did you miss your stop?' He jumped at the sound of her voice.

'Where were you?'

'Excuse me?' Riley frowned at Lucas. 'Oh no,'

Lucas realized what she meant as she pointed to the departing train. 'Sorry you missed your train,' Lucas said.

'It's okay, there'll be another one.'

She sat beside him and he took her cold hand. For a moment Lucas said nothing and simply stared at her. 'I wanted to call you but I don't have your number. I don't even know your name.'

'Riley. My name is Riley,'

'Nice to meet you Riley.'

'I didn't think I'll see you again,' she stammered the words./

'Do you really think I'd let that happen?' Lucas asked. 'Do you really think I'd not try to look for you in Texas?' He gave her hand a kiss. 'You'd have seen me somehow.'

Riley couldn't focus. She couldn't concentrate on the conversation. 'How did you know I'm moving to Texas?'

'I was at the cafe when you and your friend walked in and I heard your conversation.'

'Oh,' Riley said. 'Why didn't you say hi?

'I didn't want to interrupt and I wanted to talked to you alone,'

'Oh!'/

'So we're both moving to Texas.' Lucas said but Riley could still barely take it all in. 'Maybe we can go together,' he said. That's when she looked into the eyes that would now continue to brighten her mornings.

'I guess,' is all she said.

Lucas stood and offered his hand. 'I'll take you to work, then you'll give me your number and then I will come and pick you up later.'

'Okay,' Riley said and they started walking together. 'Oh, I've got a friend coming. I'm going Christmas shopping...

'With Maya,' Lucas said, remembering the tiny glimpses of her life and thrilled at the thought of starting a new year with Riley. 'I'll get you back in time.'

They headed for the train. It was time to get better acquainted. Neither could wait a second more.

The End


End file.
